


The Hermit's lewd plan (Involving a zombie and a Buddhist)

by ftbrightstar555



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, I honestly don't know what other tags to add, Necrophilia???, Other, what the fuck did i just write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbrightstar555/pseuds/ftbrightstar555
Summary: Seiga has a plan to ruin the reputation of a certain Buddhist nun, however not everything goes according to the plan...
Relationships: Hijiri Byakuren/Miyako Yoshika, Kaku Seiga/Miyako Yoshika
Kudos: 5





	The Hermit's lewd plan (Involving a zombie and a Buddhist)

Yoshika hummed as she used her stiff arms to dig up a grave. Her master, Seiga, had come up with some new plan to attack Byakuren and her group of Buddhists, in the middle of the night. Earlier in the day, she had been looking through a plethora of books, and old records. After finding a specific set of documents, she had turned to her jiang shi, and directed her to dig up a very specific grave in the Myouren temple’s cemetery. Like the loyal jiang shi she was, Yoshika went towards the graveyard after giving her master a nod, and made extra sure that she had found the right grave. She definitely didn’t want a repeat demonstration of ‘bowling’, or so the outside world calls it, from when she last failed one of Seiga’s orders.

With one final scoop of dirt, the coffin was revealed. It was nothing special, just a simple wooden coffin, but that didn’t matter to Yoshika. What mattered to her, and by extension to Seiga, was the body that lay inside it. With a slight growl, she ripped the roof of the coffin off, and threw it out of the hole she had made. 

The person inside was an old wrinkly lady, with long silver hair, that had long since lost its shine, and wearing a simple brown kimono. Yoshika could imagine that in her prime this lady was quite pretty. But that didn't matter much to Yoshika, all that mattered was getting this body to her master Seiga. It was a bit difficult to pick the body up with her rigor mortis locked arms, but she managed, and was soon on her way back to the hall of dreams with the body she was looking for.

\--------------------------------

Toyosatomimi no Miko let out a pleasant sigh before she took a sip of some tea that Futo had made her. While it was unfortunate that the hall of dreams was right underneath the Myouren temple, she had to admit it was pretty nice down here. The water was soothing and the lily pads were a nice touch as well. To top that off the ‘sky’ down here was a beautiful shade of pink during the day, and an interesting shade of blue during the night. Then there was Yoshika carrying a dead body as well. And above all else, it was nice and peaceful. Perfect for a group of hermits.

Then Miko blinked a couple of times, and looked back at Yoshika, before promptly exclaiming “What the fuck!”

Noticing her outburst, Yoshika gave a big smile before saying “Hello Miko, don’t mind me, just doing a chore for Seiga!”

“Damn it Seiga!” Miko cursed, before quickly slamming her cup of tea onto the table, and getting up to follow Yoshika into the hall of dreams. 

Miko then walked beside Yoshika all the way back to Seiga’s room, where they stopped outside of the door. Yoshika then turned to Miko with an embarrassed smile, and asked “Uh, could you get the door please?”

“With pleasure.” Miko said before shoving open the door and announcing her presence to the room’s lone occupant, with a loudly asked question “Seiga, what the fuck are you up to now?!” 

“Hmmm, whatever do you mean Miko?” Seiga asked, feigning innocence. 

“You know what I mean! What is with this?” Miko growled out, before stepping to the side and gesturing at Yoshika, who was still carrying a dead body.

“Ohhh, that, well good job Yoshika. That looks like the exact person we needed. Come, set her here on this table.” Seiga said, ignoring Miko’s question, before getting up off of the table she was sitting on, and gesturing at it. 

Yoshika happily walked towards the table, before leaning forward and letting the body slide off her arms, onto said table. Miko, however, was getting angrier by the second. 

“Seiga, if you don’t explain, then so help me…” Miko started to threaten, but was cut off by a wave of Seiga’s hand.

“Now, now patience, Miko. I have a plan.” Seiga cryptically says while looking over yet another old record.

“What sort of ‘plan’ involves bringing a dead body into our home? No offense Yoshika.” Miko furiously asked. 

“None taken!” Yoshika cheerfully said.

Seiga, however, was silent for a bit, before a smirk made its way onto her face, which she then looked up from the record she was holding and said “Why, a plan to hurt the image of the Buddhist's that are living above us.” 

Miko raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms, before simply commanding “Explain.”

Seiga let out a small demented giggle, before responding “Gladly.”

Seiga then walked over to the dead body and unceremoniously began to disrobe it. Miko, out of a mixture of respect for the dead and disgust at Seiga’s actions, covered her eyes with her hand. 

Seiga however noticed, and while removing the dead woman’s undergarments, said “Now, now, now, Miko. I thought you said you wanted me to explain?”

“Yes, I did, but I don’t see why this requires you to defile a dead body.” Miko responds, still not looking at what Seiga was doing. 

“Well, I needed to show you a small, but important, part of the plan. Yoshika, you should look too, as you are also a main part of this plan.” Seiga explained. 

Miko groaned, and for the umpteenth time, mentally cursed her acquaintanceship with Seiga, before removing her hand and asking “Alright, what exactly do you want me to see?” 

“This right here, I’m sure it will be a somewhat familiar sight for you, your futa-ness.” Seiga said while pointing at the dead woman’s crotch. 

Miko, ignored the comment for the time being, because now she was a little curious about what Seiga was pointing out. As it turned out the dead woman was actually a dead futanari, as there was an unerect, slightly shriveled cock, right above the corpse’s vagina. Miko gagged at the sight, before turning away.

“What, I didn’t take you as the squeamish type Miko.” Seiga joked. 

Miko however was quick to respond “Squeamish or not, any sane person would have the same reaction, if they were to even read about someone seeing that!”

“And what? *Gasp!* Are you saying I’m not sane?” Seiga questioned with a fake gasp. 

“Of course!” Miko shouted. 

“Bah, anyway, the whole point of this was to get this futa’s dick off of her body and slap it onto Yoshika here.” Seiga explained. 

Miko sparred a glance back at Seiga and asked one simple, yet exasperated question “Why?” 

“My master plan is to drop a new and improved futanari Yoshika right into Byakuren’s room while she is doing some meditating before she goes to sleep. There Yoshika will fuck Byakuren for as long as she can, until I need to pull Yoshika back here to rest.” Seiga explains.

“But how will that hurt the image of the Buddhists?” Miko asked, pointing out the obvious. 

“Simple, after dropping Yoshika into Byakuren’s room, for some ‘fun times’, I’ll go and tell a certain tengu reporter that something juicy is happening in Byakuren Hijiri’s bedroom. If all goes as planned, then all of Gensokyo will believe Miss Hijiri to be some sort of Necrophiliac. I can just imagine the headlines ‘Buddhist nun fucks the dead!’. Ahahahaha!” Seiga explains with an evil laugh. 

Miko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. However, she had to admit it was a great plan, a fucked up plan, but still a pretty cunning one. She then turned back to Seiga and said “look, as long as you, and I mean you personally Seiga, rebury that body, back where you got it, then I can overlook this absolute shit show of a plan. Got it!” 

“Alright, fine, I’ll rebury the body after I’m done doing a dick transplant.” Seiga agreed, however, sounding disturbingly miffed about having to do that.

“Good.” Miko simply says before turning to leave. 

But before she leaves the room, she pauses and turns back to ask “Wait, just a second. How did you know I was a futa? Futo didn’t tell you did she?” 

“Hah! No, she said nothing. It’s just that easy to tell that you're a futa!” Seiga responds with a sharp laugh.

Miko says nothing but gives Seiga a nasty scowl. She then leaves the room, while flipping Seiga off.

“I know you would Miko!” Seiga shouts back as seductively as she can.

“Go fuck yourself Seiga!” Miko shouts back at her. 

“With pleasure Miko! Ahahahah!” Seiga yells with a demented cackle. 

After receiving no response Seiga then goes over and shuts the door, before turning back to Yoshika and the corpse with an oddly pleasant smile, and says “Alright, let’s go ahead and play Surgeon, shall we.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m not going to write the ‘procedure’ Seiga is doing. This story is supposed to start getting lewd, not traumatizing, for you the readers! We’ll just pick up a little after Yoshika gets turned into a futanari.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can’t help but feel a bit of excitement as I stare at my new appendage. After Seiga disrobed me, transplanted the futa’s dick to me, and added a few spells, it looked completely healthy, aside from taking on the grayish blue color of my jiang shi body. While it was still flaccid, it no longer looked like a prune. It actually looked quite smooth in my opinion. To top that off, Seiga also gave me a blood transfusion, so I felt quite limber, despite still being in the same level of rigor mortis as I was before the transfusion.

Suddenly a hand enters my field of view and starts snapping, as well as master Seiga saying “Hey, look at me, Yoshika.”

I look up at my master with a bright smile. Seiga gives me a smile back, although it seems… seductive? She then says to me “Well, well, well Yoshika. You look pretty smitten with your new cock already.”

I respond “Yes master! It makes me feel… It makes me feel…… I’m not sure how it makes me feel, but it’s a good feeling!” 

“Ahahah. Well then Yoshika… “ Seiga then trails off, before she swiftly walks forward, grabs my cock, and whispers seductively in my ear “Wanna see if this thing works?” 

I let out a gasp at the feeling of Seiga’s hand grasping a new special place of mine, and I feel it start twitching. I then nervously say “Ye-Yes Master Seiga.”

“Well then, let’s have some fun.” Seiga says before her hand starts stroking my twitching cock. 

I let out a small moan as I start to feel it get harder, and much more sensitive. In no time at all, Seiga has my cock standing at full attention. I glance down to see Seiga’s handiwork. My new cock looks to be around 8 or even 9 inches long, but that hardly matters to me. What matters is that it is so hot to see Seiga’s hand stroking back and forth along my dick. 

Suddenly, without stopping her stroking, Seiga gets to her knees and looks up at me with a definitely seductive smile, and says “Now let’s see if this does anything…”

I’m about to ask what she means, when I see her other hand move up to below my dick, and hover right before my pussy. Seiga then shoves one of her fingers all the way in. At this I can’t help but moan loudly. Seiga is soon moving her finger in and out of my pussy while she strokes my cock. This is such an amazing feeling, and to top that off, it only seems to be getting more and more amazing! 

My cock somehow feels even harder than it did before, and I can feel it pulsing and twitching with every stroke of Seiga’s hand. I’m not even bothering to hide my moans, as I look at the wonderful display before me. Seeing and feeling Seiga use her hands on my body in such a way makes me feel soooo good. I feel like there is a pressure growing in my crotch, and it feels like any second now it could burst! It’s such a wonderful feeling that I don’t ever want it to stop!

Suddenly without warning Seiga moves her hands away. Until she did that I wasn’t aware that I was thrusting my hips to try and get more of that pleasurable feeling. I whine and pout at Seiga as I feel that pressure, and pleasure start to decrease.

“Now, now Yoshika. I can’t have you blowing your load just yet. You need to save all that precious cum to pump in all of Byakuren’s holes.” Seiga explains with a demented grin. 

It takes me a moment to formulate my words due to my still pleasure focused mind but I manage to stammer out. “P-Please send me to fuck Byakuren! That felt so amazing, and I want to feel that again!”

“Ahahah. Alright, it will take me a moment to fix the spell, so just sit tight, and don’t even think about trying to get yourself off.” Seiga threatens before going up to one of the walls and beginning to concentrate on her portal spell.

I stand idly by as I watch master Seiga focusing. While the pleasure has died down, I still have a craving for more and a raging hard on to boot. It feels similar to my want to turn other people into jiang shi’s, but much more stronger. I then look over Seiga’s shapely form, and I find my gaze focused on her nice, round ass. I think against it for a second, but my lust gets the better of me, and I go and position myself right behind her. 

I’m about to prod my master’s ass with my meat stick, when she suddenly says “Yoshika, if you start humping me, then I will rip your dick off.”

Due to how sensitive my cock is, I wince at the thought of how much that would hurt, and I immediately make my way back to where I was standing when I was being jerked off.

After a couple more minutes Seiga then mutters the words of some spell, and a blue swirling portal appears in front of the wall. Seiga then sticks her head in for a moment, before pulling out and walking over to me. She then whispers “Listen, Byakuren is in her room, through that portal. Sneak up on her and give her a good fucking alright!” 

I nod and whisper back “Got it. I won’t let you down master.”

I then walk towards the portal, and after taking a deep breath (not like I really need it), I then walk through the portal. 

I am then in a dimly lit room, with a certain Buddhist nun having her back turned to me. I feel a nice cool breeze make its way across my body, and I glance over at the window to see that it is nighttime. I then turn my attention back to Byakuren and slowly make my way over to her.

After I am right behind Byakuren I give my throbbing cock one final glance before I move one of my arms down and tap on her shoulder to get her attention. 

“Hmm, wha- Mpfh!” Byakuren starts to say, while breaking out of her trance. However she is cut off, as I swiftly move myself around her and shove my dick in her open mouth. I can immediately tell that this is much better than master Seiga’s hands. It’s warm, wet, and I can feel the slight vibrations from Byakuren’s voice.

I then grab her shoulders to make sure she doesn’t escape from my grasp. I then start to pull out of her mouth, making sure not to fully go out of her mouth, before I then slam my cock right back in. At this point Byakuren now fully understands what is going on, and is glaring at me in pure anger. My only response is to continue fucking her mouth with a lewd moan. 

Despite my first observations about how good this would feel, I may have still underestimated what I would be feeling. Adding movement to the warm wetness feels so much better! It’s so good, that I can already feel that now familiar pressure building at the base of my cock. At that feeling I start speeding up, only wanting more and more of it. 

Ignoring Byakuren’s angry glare, the scene looks quite hot. Seeing my dick go in, and out. In and out. In and out. Completely covered in saliva, is turning me on in an almost unimaginable amount. My cock is throbbing and the pressure, and my pleasure is now about where Seiga brought me to. 

Then I feel it. The pressure is at a breaking point and it feels like something is making its way up my cock. I can’t help but moan out “Something is cominnnnggggg!” 

Byakuren’s eyes grow wide as I thrust one last time into her mouth. Then I feel the most amazing pleasure I have ever felt as my cock shoots a hot liquid into Byakuren’s mouth. My tongue lolls out of my mouth at this incredible feeling. After my dick stops ejaculating I take a moment to pause, before I realize ‘that must be the cum that master Seiga mentioned. Oh well, time to fuck Byakuren’s other holes!’

I then go to pull my cock out of her mouth. Only the tip is left in Byakuren’s mouth, when suddenly I feel a couple of hands firmly grab my ass cheeks and hold me in place, preventing me from pulling out. 

“Huh?” I mumble as I notice that Byakuren is the one holding me in place. I then look directly at her, and much to my surprise, without even blinking, Byakuren gulps down my cum that hadn't gone directly down her throat. I shiver as I look directly in her eyes. While she is still without a doubt angry, there is also some other look in there, a look that is almost predatory in nature.

Then, without any warning, Byakuren moves forward, engulfing my cock in her mouth once more. I can’t help but moan at this. After cumming, my dick feels a lot more sensitive than before. Byakuren then moves back and forth, making my shaft go in and out of her mouth. 

Due to my sensitivity I let out quite a few loud moans, as I hunch over and try to get her to stop sucking. It feels so good, but at the same time, way too good! I can feel my cock throbbing and twitching in her mouth, getting overstimulated to all hell. I then spare a glance down at her, she is going quite fast, faster than when I was face fucking her. 

My eyes widen again as I feel that pressure reaching its breaking point again, and I choke out “Na-No way! Ah-Already! AH! I’m cumming!”

I then shoot yet another load of cum straight into Byakuren’s mouth as she continues bobbing her head along my cock. However this time she doesn’t wait to start drinking my cum. She gulps it down immediately, before continuing to suck my dick. Perhaps it's just my sensitivity, but it seems like Byakuren is sucking even harder than before. She is even making lewd slurping noises!

Then I feel her tongue moving around my cock, and I let out the loudest moan yet. My legs are actually starting to shake from the pleasure, and over-stimulation. It all feels so ridiculously good! The warmth, the wetness, the stimulation, the noise! There is no way it can get better than this!

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” Almost as if she heard my thoughts, and wanted to prove me wrong, Byakuren starts humming! The vibration adds to the sensation of everything else and makes this blowjob feel unbelievably better. 

“Nnhhhhooo! Cumminnng!” I barely get out as I start shooting my load for the third time. As my pleasure reaches an all time high, I can no longer keep my balance and I fall backwards onto the floor. Thankfully the intense pleasure completely demolishes any pain I would have felt from that. To top that off, Byakuren followed me to the floor, never once letting my dick out of her mouth. However my hat managed to fall off when I fell, but I barely noticed it, as I am far too focused on the Buddhist still sucking me off.

Just like before, Byakuren gulps down all my cum, before continuing to suck my dick. I’m panting and moaning as I watch Byakuren vigorously suck my cock, now with her eyes almost peacefully closed. Now that we are on the floor, something about this is so much hotter to look at. I then realize that it’s because, if Byakuren wanted, she could stop sucking my cock right now, but instead she is practically enjoying giving me a blowjob. 

It is then that I notice something odd and I look over at my arm. My right arm is bent at the elbow. I blink a couple of times, that feeling of pleasure replaced by curiosity. I then think to myself ‘hmm, if my arm was broken, then I would surely feel it, so maybe… no, there's no way.’

To see if what I’m thinking is true I move my arm, and sure enough, it bends at the elbow. I then look over at my other arm and test the same thing, with the same results. I am overjoyed at the realization that somehow, someway, my rigor mortis is gone. Whether was the spells, the blood transfusion, or even the intense blowjob, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that I could move my arms and legs in a less stiff manner again! That in and of itself nearly made me orgasm and cum again…

No wait, that wasn’t it, what nearly made me orgasm was Byakuren sliding a couple of her fingers into my pussy. That realization brings me back to what is currently happening to me and I let out a moan as I look at Byakuren moving her mouth up and down my shaft, while pumping her fingers into me. The joy of being able to fully move my arms and legs again, mixed with the sights, sounds, and feelings that are happening, is enough to push me over the edge again. I feel my cock shooting more cum into Byakuren’s mouth as I lewdly cry out “Ooooooh yesss! More!”

After that fourth orgasm it occurs to me how tired I’m starting to feel. I can’t even keep my head up to see the lewd things Byakuren is doing to me. I then let out a long moan as I feel Byakuren start humming again. I think maybe I’m starting to black out from the pleasure, and surprising amount of exertion all this cumming has been doing to me, because one moment I felt the pressure rising, but after blinking, I’m already close to cumming again. As my throbbing cock gets ready to shoot it’s fifth load another realization occurs to me ‘I didn’t actually fuck Byakuren like Seiga ordered. You know what, for once I don’t care if I failed master’s orders. I can move again, and to top that off, this was such an amazing experience.’

Then I let out a small moan as my cock twitches one last time, before cumming in Byakuren’s mouth. My mind feels like it is literally melting in pleasure as I feel… myself… go to……. Sleep……….

\--------------------------------

I open my eyes as I feel the jiang shi lose all her tension in her body. I gulp down her last shot of semen and move my mouth to the head of her cock so I can see if she is alright. She has a nice smile on her face, and is most likely just asleep, as I can feel a magic induced ‘heartbeat’ through her cock’s head. Poor girl probably had no idea that I actually wanted to try giving someone a blowjob. I then go down to her base one final time, and just as I pull up I hear a tale-tell ‘click’

I then remove my mouth from the jiang shi’s dick and whip around to see a wide eyed Aya Shameimaru staring me down, camera in hand. My eye starts to twitch as I glare her down. That is her cue to run. Unfortunately for Miss Shameimaru, she has definitely underestimated how angry I am at being caught in the act of doing something so lewd, and I proceed to chase after her as fast as I possibly can. My rage, fueling my speed, and Aya’s fear.

\--------------------------------

Shou and Nazrin’s date had gone wonderfully. A nice sunset picnic, followed by snuggling under the moonlight, and finally a ‘cheesy’ romantic walk back to the Myouren temple. After the two entered the main hall and were about to say goodnight to one another when suddenly the front door slammed open, and in strode an angry Byakuren dragging a screaming tengu. 

As they got closer it became clear to the duo that the tengu being dragged across the floor was none other than the infamous Aya Shamemaru. Shou and Nazrin stepped out of the way to let Byakuren pass. Aya’s screaming was mostly just high pitched pleading for her life, bordering on crying, and she was also clawing at the wooden floor desperately trying to get away from a fate worse than death. 

When Byakuren rounded a corner, Aya grabbed the wall to stop herself from being pulled along and gave a desperate look at the youkai couple and gave a strained cry of “Saaaave meeeeeee!”

Both Shou and Nazrin looked at eachother, then back to Aya, before Shou shrugged, and Nazrin simply shook her head. They both knew that if you somehow made Byakuren mad, then you deserved whatever punishment she dished out. Aya’s eyes widened as she was then suddenly yanked from the corner with a loud scream of terror. 

The two youkai stood in the hall, listening to the fading screams of the tengu reporter, before Nazrin said “I bet you 500 yen, that Byakuren makes Aya eat her own camera.” 

“Deal.” Shou responds.

\--------------------------------

The next day…

Byakuren let out a peaceful sigh as she took a sip of tea while reading Kakashi Spirit News’s current article about the beatdown that one of the two tengu reporters received. 

“Nosy Tengu Beaten Senseless!”  
‘As of last night it was brought to the tengu village’s attention that the writer of the bunbunmaru newspaper, Aya Shamemaru, had been beaten to a pulp, and deposited unceremoniously at her own front doorstep. After her roommate, the wolf tengu known as Momiji Inubashiri, found her, she quickly alerted the higher up’s in the tengu chain of command, and quickly took the heavily injured Aya to Eientei. There it was found that Aya had one of her legs, and both her arms broken, as well as having five broken ribs, a broken nose, a wing broken in several places and a few missing teeth. To add insult to injury, Momiji later found a mysterious black powder in a small, see through bag, on their doorstep. When Aya came too, she confirmed that the black powder used to be her camera! When asked who did this to her, Aya would not say anything other than that she had taken a picture of one of the more powerful people in Gensokyo, doing something intimate with another person from Gensokyo. Due to her injuries, she also stated that she will be taking a small break from writing her newspaper. It appears as though Aya bit off a bit more than she could chew this time. Eirin has stated that Aya will most likely make a full recovery, however, that’s most likely due to whatever shady drugs she has managed to create. Who could have Aya caught in the act, and what exactly were they doing? Due to Aya’s fear of this mysterious person, I don’t think we will ever find out who it was anytime soon.’

Just as she finished reading the article a voice called out “Hello there Byakuren. How does it go for thee?”

Byakuren looked up to see none other than Mononobe no Futo approaching her table that she had set up just outside the Myouren temple. She responded “Oh, it’s going good Futo. How about you?” 

\---  
Despite what most people thought about the buddhists and Taoists, Byakuren and Futo actually became great friends after their respective incidents, both having the same goal of helping the people of gensokyo, despite their religious differences. Often the two have tea, and discuss current events in their respective factions, when they both have time. Unfortunately they both have to start fighting when someone from either of their groups finds them hanging out, due to both groups hating the other group.  
\---

“It goes well, but I have heard tell of a dastardly plan that two of my fellow taoists tried to pull on you. Uh, does thou mind if I have a seat?” Futo responds nervously.

“Go ahead and have a seat. Also don’t mind what they tried to do. Surely you also heard that I put a stop to their plans in my own ‘unique’ way.” Byakuren responds with a smirk, as she sets her newspaper down.

Futo looks at Byakuren in shock while sitting down, before she replies “My word, I had no idea that Yoshika and Seiga were telling the truth! You know how that hermit is with lying about people.”

“Oh, I know. She’s almost as bad as a certain tengu that I had to beat some sense into after I foiled their plan.” Byakuren agrees with a slight nod of her head.

“So you were also the one to do that as well! My, sounds like you had a busy night last night Byakuren. Also may I have some tea as well?” Futo asks while gesturing towards the teapot in the middle of the table.

“Of course, help yourself. Now I do feel a little bad for that Yoshika girl however…” Byakuren states with a slightly embarrassed look to the side.

“Ah, I do apologize for that. I am quite sorry about what they tried to pull. It was a shameful display of what some of us taoists are capable of.” Futo apologizes while pouring herself a cup of tea.

Byakuren looks around before quietly asking Futo something “Futo, can you keep a secret?” 

“Why of course Byakuren. What, pray tell, do you have to share with me?” Futo asks, looking intrigued. 

Byakuren then leans forward and whispers to Futo “I actually liked giving Yoshika a blowjob.”

Futo almost dropped her teacup out of shock and had to take a moment to put that together in her mind before she simply responded “EH! I would have never guessed that you would like such things, Byakuren!” 

Byakuren then giggles before continuing “Well, I had been entertaining the thought of giving someone a blowjob before. That’s why I felt a bit bad for Yoshika, because I pulled a little reversal on her master’s plan, and sucked her off enough for her to have passed out.” 

Futo is still dumbstruck, but manages to say “Well then, that was an interesting secret. I promise you Byakuren that I, Mononobe no Futo, will keep your secret well kept!”

“Good, I would have regretted treating you like I did Aya. You’re a good friend Futo.” Byakuren says with a warm smile as she leans back into her seat.

“Why thank you Byakuren. I do say, you are a good friend as well!” Futo responds with a smile of her own, finally having gotten over the shock of her friend’s lewd secret. 

After that the both of them fall into a silence, quietly sipping on their cups of tea.

However Byakuren then interrupts the silence by saying something almost as shocking as her secret “You know Futo, I wouldn't mind doing that to Yoshika again. Maybe you could also invite Miko, so I could give her a blowjob as well.” 

“Eh! How did you know that Miko was a- I mean- Miko isn’t a futanari. Not in the slightest!” Futo nervously responds.

“Hehehe, don’t worry her secret is safe with me.” Byakuren reassures Futo. 

Futo lets out a sigh of defeat before asking “How did you know of Miko’s, ah how do I put this, situation? I could have sworn I kept her secret quite well... up until now that is.”

Byakuren shrugs before saying “Well, all you have to do is a little digging and some people watching to be able to tell that she’s a futa. Some of the sutra scroll spells also help. It’s actually less of a secret than you might think Futo.” 

Futo lets out another sigh, and things go quiet again, before Futo asks “Sooo, you really want to suck some futa dick, Byakuren?” 

“Of course.” Byakuren responds with a smile.

“Well then… I think I could set something up. When do you want to do it?” Futo asks.

“Oh tomorrow night would be good.” Byakuren answers. 

“Alright, I’ll talk to those two about having you give them a-” Futo then stops mid sentence and cocks her head a bit.

“Hmm, what is it Futo?” Byakuren asks, most likely knowing the answer, as she also hears footsteps approaching from around the corner of the Myouren temple.

“I think I hear someone coming. So then, Byakuren prepare thine self for a beatdown in the name of taoism!” Futo says, before shouting out the last half of her sentence. Futo then throws a plate out of her sleeve at Byakuren.

Byakuren blocks the plate with her scroll and then proceeds to chase Futo away from the temple, all the while shooting Danmaku at her. 

And no one was any the wiser about Seiga’s plan, or Byakuren's newly made lewd activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me say this right here: This was a weird story for me to write. I enjoyed writing it, but it was weird. 
> 
> I also tried to add a bit more comedy to this story, compared to my first lewd story. So I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
